


Truthfully, Forever Yours

by SunniestSol7 (orphan_account)



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Bestfriend to lover, Childhood Love, Consensual, F/F, M/M, Mating, Taesope, True Love, bff love, hidden love, jikook - Freeform, love making, namjin - Freeform, princes to kings, princexprince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunniestSol7
Summary: When the Beureš kingdom fell the sole prince ran away to the Après Kingdom and he saw the Heir to the throne and everything changes when a mating mark comes out on both of them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Terms used in the story  
Enigma mating mark - Are given by an part of a Royal family to their mates.

Glomious - The Jeon Royal Family are the one who is leading the Après Kingdom their insignia is the Golden Sun.

Luminous- The Park Royal Family who lead the Beureš Kingdom sadly all of them were brutally assinated but one were spared their insignia is the Silver Moon.

Atrocious - The Family who leads the Crestuès Kingdom they also assassinated the Park family and Destroyed the Beureš Kingdom their insignia is the Blood Star.

Peār - The continent where the 3 Kingdoms are built

Sol -The rarest type of an Alpha whose instincts and other sense are 20x more enhanced than a normal Alpha

Luna - The rarest type of an Omega their heats are more powerful than a normal Omega and their Phermones are 10x stronger than a normal Omega

Dul fil ver - an ability that can be used by an Luna to erase and/or restore memories

Dul en ver- an ability that can be used by an Sol that can apprehend anyone just by looking in their directon 

—————————————————————

Screams were heard throughout the whole Beureš Kingdom, Blood gushed out of necks, Tears were being spilled from the eyes of children and women, Sweats were dripping from the soldiers who were defending their beloved Kingdom but when dawn came the Castle was in rumble, Fire was burning everything from houses to bodies.

"Papa? Mama?" A voice of a child was heard  
"Little prince?." The handmaiden of the Queen asked  
"Kyunghie-nie?." The little one said  
"My little prince I will go get you now don’t move ok?!." She shouted and run towards the hidden room of the Queen.  
"Where is Mama and Papa kyunghie-nie?." Is the first thing that the little prince asked her.  
"They’re in heaven my prince now we must leave they may get you and hurt you." The Handmaiden said to the Sole survivor of the assassination  
"Where will we go?." Asked the Child  
"To the Après Kingdom my prince." She said smiling melancholy to the poor child.  
"That’s the Sun Kingdom right? Mom has a Friend there I think she’s the Queen mother."  
The little one said as they started to walk to the secret pathway under the castle to the bridge of the Beureš Kingdom to Après Kingdom.

They walked for about 3 Hours when they arrived at the 1st Gate of the Après Kingdom they’ve entered quickly as the security wasn’t that hard but when they entered the 2nd Gate it got tighter but they were let in because of royal affairs. The little prince saw a bakery and ran towards it as it smell allured him

"Look kyunghie-nie bread!!!" The little one said running towards the delicacies but he tripped over a small rock  
"Ahh-ouch!" He said as tears started to fall from his face  
"Are you okay?" A hooded person asked him as the sun touched the person’s eyes it showed a golden hue to them when he helped the little one to get up he smelled like warm and accepting sweet coffee  
"Are you all right? It looks like you haven’t eaten much, here take this and buy some bread over there and buy yourself new clothes too?" The person asked him as he awaits his name  
"Jimin." He smiles as he accepted the gold coins  
"I’ll be on my way now be careful Jimin! Bye now!" The hooded person said while running towards the town circle  
"Thank you so much!!." Jimin said as he waved goodbye  
"Little prin-Jimin where are you!?." Jimin heard the voice of kyunghie.  
"Kyunghie-nie! Here! someone gave me this for us, he said buy food and buy new clothes for me"Jimin said to the lady as he hands her the golden coins.  
"Who-who gave you this never mind we must go, we’re awaited to be in the castle by now."She said as she pulls the young one to the Biggest castle in peār.


	2. Servants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When they entered the Kingdom they were greeted by golden Ornaments,They were also greeted by the Handmaiden of The Queen Mother.

"Lee Kyunghie?."The lady said wearing a white maiden dress with a golden hue to it  
"I am." Kyunghie said bowing to the handmaiden  
"Queen Neura is waiting for you." She said as they started to walk toward 2 Gigantic doors.  
"Queen Mother, I am Lee Kyunghie Handmaiden of Queen Hyuni of Beureš I am here with my adoptive son Park Jimin to seek shelter." Kyunghie said as she bowed to the Royalty sitting infront of her  
"I see, I am in need of a Handmaiden are you up for it? My son does also need a servant .......it’s settled you will be my Handmaiden then your son will be the personal Servant of the Prince" she said as she sips from her goblet smiling to the pair  
"Thank you my Queen I will take care of you like Queen Hyuni and I promise my son will do his best" Kyunghie said as she smiled while bowing to the Queen  
"Can I please see the prince?."Jimin asked the Queen  
"Yes you may my dear." She said as she ordered a guard to escort him to the chambers of the prince  
"Hello?." Jimin said as he entered the room  
"I-it’s you." Said Jimin smiling while looking at the boy standing near the door  
"Jimin? Hey! Why are you here?." The hooded person said but this time he was wearing a white dress shirt with golden embroidery and a his smile was clearly seen  
"Hi again! Well it seems I’m your Personal servant now but I still don’t know your name Prince." Jimin asked as he walked closer to the Prince who was trying hard to fix his cuffs  
"Well I’m Jeon Jungkook haha well, I didn’t told you my name before because I will be punished by mother." Jungkook said still trying to fix his right hand  
"Here let me do it...relax your hand please." Jimin said as he fixed the cuff of the right hand of Jungkook’s dress shirt, while Jimin was fixing his cuff Jungkook smelled Jimin and he smelled like Vanilla and Cinnamon he smelled like home Jungkook said to himself.  
"Thank you Jimin." Jungkook said as he walked closer to the door and opening it to himself as he walked to outside  
"Make yourself at home ok? Lay at my bed, drink my water, wash in my bath tub, ok?" Jungkook said as he waved goodbye to the smaller boy infront of Jungkook’s bed  
"Thank you! Hope you get back here early!." Jimin said smiling goodbye too as he smiled to the prince  
"Baby? Jungkook?" The voice of the Queen mother was heard with a light knock on the door  
"My Queen I’m sorry but the Prince went outside How can I help you?" Jimin said while opening the door then bowing whilst the Queen entered to the opening  
"Nothing! Sit with me." The Queen said while patting the free space in the cabriole  
Jimin followed the request of the Queen  
"Do you know that there will be an ceremony for the induction of Handamaidens and you need a vow or a speech when that happens" The Queen said while parting Jimin’s hair in the side  
"I’ll do one myself My Queen!." Jimin said while smiling brightly and looking like a literal baby  
"Call me auntie neura when in private Jimin, By the way how old are you now?." The Queen asked while smiling fondly at the child  
"I am Nine years old." Jimin said while bringing his hand showing his fingers  
"Nine? That means Jungkookie is older by 3 years to you." Neura said counting mentally if her Math was right  
"What? He’s 12!?." Jimin said in a amused and astonished tone  
"Yes Hahaha he is 12." The Queen says while standing and extending her hands to the child  
"Come on Jimin we need to Buy you new clothes." She says as they walked towards the door but that exact door opened with the face of Jungkook  
"Oh Jungkook where have you been?." The Queen asked her only son  
"I just training with the guards, oh Jimin can you please fix my cuffs again? They came lose." Jungkook says bringing his right hand closer to Jimin  
"Ok........do you need anything else?." Jimin asked as he finished quickly with the task at hand  
"No, but Mom can he and kyunghie eat with us?" Jungkook asked as he walked closer to the door  
"Yes honey, they can" The Queen said seeing her son run out the door once he heard her answer  
"Now Jimin let’s go to my tailor."She say while patting his right hand patting it.

"Sora! here is Jungkook’s servant  
Make him a special servant’s dress shirt I need it to be satin and gold with silver embroidery and pick him a pendant with rosewater in it for protection." Neura says as she sat down and ordered the tailor  
"Queen Neura Thank you so much for doing this for me and I am deeply owe you our lives."  
Jimin said while kneeling  
"Stand child this is normal, Kyunghie really did raise a good child." Neura says as she tries to pull Jimin to stand  
"She really did."Jimin says as he try not to cry and while reminiscing times with his mom while she was still alive  
"Stop crying child here wipe your tears away." Neura says as she gives a handkerchief with golden embroidery  
"Thank you auntie." Jimin says as she hugged the Queen and she accepted it gladly  
"My Queen here it is." The tailor says as she showed a Golden satin dress shirt with silver embroidery  
"It’s beautiful sora." Neura says smiling fondly with the child  
"It’s stunning can I try it?." Jimin says as the tailor gave it to him and he was directed to a spare room  
"Mom? Where’s Jimin? kyunghie said you took him to sora-nim."  
Jungkook say as he entered un-announced then a door opens and a small latter came out wearing something that a prince would wear Jimin was more emphasised by the rays of the sun that hitted him his hair swaying because of the wind the color of his eyes were shown it was a blackish with a silver tint his limps were as plump as ever  
"Your beautiful Jimin." Neura says as he looked at his son looking at Jimin  
"That he is."Jungkook says as he smiled sweetly making the smaller boy blush.


End file.
